Survival
by Mistyeye
Summary: I was glad Glenn survived but like a lot of people I was disappointed with how they did it. This is my alternative version of what could have happened after that fall from the dumpster. A one shot for now that I may be persuaded to continue if there's enough interest.


The sound of the gunshot that ended Nicholas's life was still ringing in his ears as Glenn tried to curl himself as small as possible, tried to use the man's body to cover his in the desperate hope that the undead feeding above him wouldn't realise he was there.

He searched frantically for a way out as the walkers tore into the corpse slumped across his chest, blood and entrails oozing over him, soaking into his clothes, sticking to his skin. Through his horror, disgust and terror he realized this was probably the only thing keeping him alive, the stench hiding his fresh, living scent.

His eyes fell on the space under the dumpster they'd fallen from and he stared longingly at it, wishing there was a way he could hide himself there. He briefly wondered if there was anyway he could ease into the tiny gap feet first but knew it was just wistful thinking.

He felt more dead hands reaching for what was left of Nicolas and knew it wouldn't be long before the walkers realized he was there. He guessed he was moments away from a horrendous, painful death and wished he hadn't lost his grip on his gun. At least then he would have been able to end his life his own way, knowing he wouldn't come back as one of those things, knowing there would be no chance of Maggie or any of his other friends finding him stumbling around, seeing him reach for their warm flesh.

A choked sob tore from his throat as he thought of Maggie. His beautiful Maggie, now pregnant with the child he would never see. She was everything to him and the thought of leaving her was more than he could bear.

A second sob was followed by a third and he felt the tears slid down his cheeks. The hollowed out body above him was pulled further away, exposing him to the grasping hands and snarling mouths.

He saw the second the first walker noticed him. It's head turned, lifting slightly as it appeared to sniff the air. It's cold eyes locked with his as it snarled and reached for him.

It's rotting fingers had just gripped his jacket when the air was filled with noise. Loud explosions, crashes, shouting and, unexpectedly, laughter. The walkers surrounding him began to fall back, the one closest falling across his legs, half its head missing.

As suddenly as it started the noise stopped, the silence left behind almost as deafening.

"Well, Damn it, I told you there was a live one under all that"

The unfamiliar voice was close and Glenn started as the walkers draped on and around him were dragged away.

"You okay there, fella?" A shape was looming over him and Glenn struggled to focus on the man.

"You bit or scratched?" The man asked and Glenn saw the gun aimed at him.

"No" he managed to croak out, struggling to sit up.

The walker bodies were scattered around the alleyway and Glenn could see several men searching the bodies, pocketing anything they thought worth having.

"Thank you" he managed as he lurched to his feet, still unsure if he was actually safe or just in a different type of trouble.

The man gave him a curt nod,

"You're welcome" he said as he scanned the young man in front of him, searching for evidence of bites, unable to see anything through the blood and gut soaked clothing.

"Saw you and your pal run in the alley, saw him top himself and take you down with him" the man gave him a tight grin.

"That sucked. You're lucky we were scouting this town, else I guess you'd be biter chow now"

Glenn managed a smile back.

"Really appreciate it"

He was genuinely grateful to his rescuers but something made him hold back on telling them about Alexandria. Hearing more voices Glenn turned to see two men approaching, a familiar figure between them. Enid stared at him in shock, then lowered her head, shaking it slightly. Glenn bit back the greeting he was about to give the teen.

"He from this Alexandria place then?" one of the newcomers demanded of the girl.

"No, I've never seen him before" she lied

"You sure?" the man persisted "he looks too well fed and healthy to have been on the road a while. Looks to me like he might be from a community"

"I was" Glenn interrupted quickly

"Me and Nicolas were part of a camp a few miles from here. We were overrun about a week ago and we were the only ones that made it. We thought heading to DC would be a good idea, that maybe there were some kind of organised communities or something" He shrugged, glancing at the bodies and the burnt out buildings around them.

"Guess we were wrong. It's no different here than anywhere else" he finished.

"You got that right" the man who first spoke to him shouldered his gun and thrust his hand out.

"Names Jake" he offered as he nodded to the two men flanking Enid.

"That there's Chris and Mick. Girl in the middle, that's Enid"

Glenn took the man's outstretched hand, grasping it firmly.

"Glenn" he introduced himself "And I'm glad you guys came along when you did"

Before Jake could reply the radio at his waist crackled to life. He pulled it from his belt and moved out of earshot before replying.

The men with Enid began to loot the bodies, muttering that all the good stuff had already gone. Glenn risked a glance at the teenage girl, startled to see her glaring defiantly at him.

"What?!" she challenged.

"What's going on? Who are these people? Why are you with them? Glenn fired questions at her, desperate for answers.

"Are you trying to help them take Alexandria?"

"I don't want to help them" she muttered "But I don't have a choice" her voice trailed off as Jake returned. He strode past them, calling for attention from the rest of his group.

"We got a problem" he announced.

"We have to return to base right now. One of our scouting groups has just been attacked. Boss wants everyone back"

At once the men began to head down the alleyway at a jog. Glenn and Enid were pushed along with them, despite Glenns protests.

"Best you come with us" Jake told him "Safer in a group"

They were bundled into the flatbed of a pickup parked on the town's main street with a couple of the men. Jake climbed into the driver's seat and the rest of the group mounted motorcycles before the convoy set off.

They raced along the back roads for several miles before finally turning off and heading onto a single track paved road. Finally the road opened out into a large industrial compound. Heavy gates were pulled open by unseen hands and the vehicles roared through into a large parking lot.

More men were milling around, some refueling trucks and motorcycles, others loading them with weapons. To Glenn's concerned view it looked like they were gearing up for war.

He and Enid climbed from the back of the pick up and not knowing what else to do Glenn followed Jake towards a large derelict looking factory complex, Enid trailing along behind. As he walked Glenn risked several glances around, trying to commit as much as possible to memory.

His steps faltered and he fought to keep his face impassive when he saw the familiar battered motorcycle, the custom rack on the back empty of the crossbow he was so used to seeing there. A stranger was pouring gas into the tank, laughing with his friend at how ugly the vehicle was, wondering what kind of asshole would ride a bike looked like that.

Glenn fought back the anger and worry about his friends as they entered the largest building through a large sliding door, finding themselves in an enormous loading bay. Several women were preparing food or sorting supplies. A pretty, slim woman with dark hair piled untidily on top of her head glanced up, her red rimmed, tear filled eyes locking with Glenn's briefly before she dropped her gaze, continuing with her task of skinning some kind of animal. A few quiet children sat nearby, eyes downcast.

"Enid!" One of the children, a boy no more than 8 years old detached himself from the group and ran to the girl, throwing himself into her arms.

"You came back" he squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Told you I would, you know I always do" she said, setting him down on the floor again.

"Now keep the noise down, you don't want him angry with you do you?"

The boy's eyes widened and he glanced around nervously.

"No" he muttered as he backed away, rejoining the silent children.

Enid saw Glenn watching her.

"His name's Simon, I found him hiding in a closet after he lost his parents, I promised to take care of him. I'll do whatever I have to to protect him"

"Fought like a lioness when we came across the two of them" Jake laughed "only way to make her behave is to keep the little brat here. We send her to other groups or communities and they always sucker for that pretty little face and let her in. She scouts around for a bit then lets us know their weapons situation and their weaknesses and in return we keep the kid safe and fed. Then we go in and make a deal with the leader"

"What kind of deal?" Glenn asked, a chill running down his spine at the thought of these people getting into Alexandria.

"They give us half their supplies and any crops they manage to grow and we let them live" Jake frowned at Glenn's troubled expression.

"What? you don't like it?" he asked, a hint of menace in his voice.

"It's a good deal. We give them protection from other groups as well. You mess with one of ours you mess with us" Jake took a few steps away, then faced him once more.

"You better get used to the idea if you're gonna be staying with us. Everyone's expected to earn their keep around here" He flashed a cold smile at the younger man.

"You just follow the rules and you'll be fine. Now I gotta go see the Boss, find out what the hell's going on"

Jake disappeared through a door into a small side room. Through the glass in the door Glenn could see him talking to a tall, well built man in a leather jacket. The man was pacing the room, clearly pissed about something and Glenn found himself feeling sympathy for whoever had upset him.

A muffled sob made him turn and he saw the tall, sad woman half rise from her seat, her hand over her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stared at something behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw two men dragging a third between them. The man appeared unable to stand by himself and as the small group drew closer Glenn suddenly got a glimpse of his face. The left side was a red, blistered mess, the skin puckered and inflamed, his eye swollen and closed. As they passed him, Glenn caught the smell of burnt flesh and felt his stomach turn.

"He burns them with an iron if they upset him" Enid's voice was soft as she stood at his side.

"Those two were married before the turn but if the Boss wants a woman he usually gets her. She was one of his wives and they tried to run but they were dumb and got caught and he had to take his punishment"

"What do you mean one of his wives? how many does he have?" Glenn asked, trying to hide his horror and disgust.

"Not sure" Enid appeared to be thinking about it "He doesn't believe in rape, all his woman have to come to him willingly. The fact that most of them are only with him to protect their families or partners seems to pass him by. I think there's at least 7 at the moment" The teen explained matter of factly, just as a terrible thought struck Glenn.

"Enid" he asked hesitantly " has he ever…. I mean are you. …" his voice trailed off as he couldn't find the words.

Enid shook her head violently.

"No, he's never laid a finger on me, neither have his men. They have some kind of twisted moral code and I'm off limits because I'm too young" she shuddered "I don't know what will happen if I'm still here in a couple of years"

Glenn took a chance and grabbed her hand.

"You won't be" he promised "We'll all get out of here, you, me and Simon. I'll find a way, don't worry" She gave him a small nod and a tight smile as she pulled her hand free and moved away just as the door to the office opened and Jake and the Boss strode out.

"Right, you bunch of asshole's, gather round, we're going hunting" the Boss boomed as the men whooped in anticipation. Glenn bit down on his lip to hide the anguished groan when he spotted a familiar crossbow slung across a strangers back.

"Some of our own have been taken out by a group of dicks we think came from Alexandria. The patrol stopped them and requested what we were owed, which was everything they had, and the bastards pulled a rocket launcher on them. Wayne survived long enough to radio back to base, let us know what was going on, the rest were blown to pieces" He waited for the outraged cries to die down before finishing.

"Figured you'd all feel like that" he grinned, looking around at each man in turn.

"I want every able body out there. We're looking for a big ole fuel truck, driven by some redneck piece of shit, with a ginger soldier and some skinny, hot, black chick" he gave a loud snort of laughter.

"Typical Wayne" he bellowed "Blown half to pieces and still manages to notice a tasty piece of tail"

Glenn saw Enid glance at him and knew she'd recognised the descriptions of Daryl, Abe and Sasha and willed her to keep her mouth shut, at the same time hiding the relief he felt knowing they were still alive, at least for now.

"Get your lazy butts out there and go find these killers. You can be as rough as you like but I want them all back here alive. It's about time Alexandria learnt about us and it won't hurt to have some of their own to set an example with, let them know who's in charge round here"

He turned away from his men, as they began to pour outside, the air soon filling with the sound of engines as they prepared to depart.

Catching Glenns eye, Jake beckoned him over. Reluctantly he made himself approach them, trying his best to appear calm as his insides churned in fear.

The big man studied him intently, his intelligent eyes missing nothing.

"So, Jake here tells me he got you out of a sticky situation" he spoke quietly, which Glenn found somehow far more menacing than if he'd shouted.

"Guess that means you owe us now"

Glenn nodded, playing along.

"I guess it does. What do you need me to do, I always pay my debts" He knew he'd said the right thing when the man clamped a heavy arm over his shoulder.

"A man of honor, that's what I like to see" he chuckled, distracted by a blonde woman in a skimpy top and tiny shorts as she slinked into the room, a dazzling smile on her lips but Glenn couldn't help noticing it didn't meet her lifeless eyes..

"I heard you were going hunting and thought you'd need this" She pulled a heavy object from behind her back and held it out.

The man grinned at Glenn again.

"I get the feeling you're gonna fit in here just fine" he said "Get yourself cleaned up and today you ride with me, just till I know what you're capable of"

He thrust out his hand, giving Glenn no choice but to take it.

"Names Negan"

He took the barb wire wrapped baseball bat from the blonde woman, holding it in front of Glenn's face.

"And this here is my best girl Lucille"

 **End?**

 **A/N**

 **I've not read the comics, only picked up a few bits about Negan and the Saviours online so I apologise if Negan seems out of character to his comic book counterpart. I also know he frequently drops the F bomb but decided not to go there to keep the rating under an M.**


End file.
